Destiny's Path
by shattered melodies
Summary: The sequel to R.M; Vexana has finished Aaven's story and is now talking about hers. She will recall her friendships within the Organization, the many worlds she saw, get a glimpse of her former life, and find a particular person from her past. Riku x OC
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

**Hello, one and all, to the sequel to Revealed Mysteries!  
I made this so long ago~ boy, does it bring back the memories of,  
what, a few weeks ago? Haha~ xD**

**I added in a lot more detail from what was in my notebook,  
so I hope it sounds good. I love it when Vexy's describing her surroundings.  
She takes notice to every single thing around her. :3**

**Well, there's not much left to say. I reeeealllllyyyy hope you guys like  
the initial chapter to the sequel! Your reviews from the final chapter of R.M.  
were so sweet. Thank you so much. 3**

**Review! And I'll put out chapter two a lot sooner!  
I have up to... chapter four done but I'm almost finished with chapter five! :D**

**I own nothing but Vexy. (It's strange to not put Aaven's name up now... xD)  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter One: Rebirth_

Her story is finally over; now I can silence her name and begin my own saga. When I was first born, I can say I was confused. Who was I? Memories from before that time were faded; fuzzy. In my head, I could only see a girl with brownish-grey hair, red eyes, and her signature green sweater. From that instant, I've always hated her; even if I didn't know her name. I could just sense something about her that contrasted from me and that weakness of her made me resentful. The thought of her picture made my still, chilled blood boil.

But, my beginning is a little hard to remember. It's hard to say, or maybe it's because I want to forget it; I hate recalling it. I just… feel stupid for following _his_ path. Maybe if I didn't say yes and hadn't had him take me under his wing, I wouldn't… have been so blinded by the darkness. Ironic, huh?

I remember laying in a world of complete darkness. There was nothing in this place; just me and the blanket of chilling black wrapping itself around my body. There was a starry sky and cold waves at my bare feet. Branches from trees arched above the sea where the waves came from; like a witch's claws. The moon overlooked my nonexistent body from above as well. I was surrounded by two seas; the sea of black water and the sea of sand underneath me that cushioned my back. I guess you could say this was my birth place.

"Look at you… here in the darkness all by yourself," That voice. It was his; Xemnas's. He's their leader; _my_ former leader. "I can give you a purpose." He could give me a purpose? If only I wasn't naïve at that point so then I could realize that it was just a hook to get me to follow him. But, Xemnas, at that moment, knew something about me that I didn't. I wanted to know.

"Who are you…?" My voice cracked slightly from never using it before.

"I'm all that's left or… maybe I'm all there ever was," Xemnas had his black hood over his face, so I couldn't see any of his features. He stared longingly at the waves crashing before him and that were creeping closer to him.

"I meant your name," I sighed impatiently. Why, yes, I have been a bitch since the beginning; need I say more?

"My name is of no importance," He responded with a rough tone of voice. He turned his body to face me. "What about you? Do you remember your true name?" My true name… what ever could that mean?

"My name… is…" What was my name? I'm a Nobody; a being who doesn't deserve (nor should) _be_. A name was almost an honor to have. But, it was an honor; especially since it was deprived from the one I hate.

"I can give you a purpose; a name… but in return, I ask for your acquaintanceship," I stood up and eyed him suspiciously. What ever could Xemnas be talking about? He raised his arm that was covered by a sleeve and his hand that was covered by a glove. Gold, old English letters appeared in front of me and formed a name that is now all too familiar.

"A A V E N"

But then, the five letters began to circle all around me and stopped in a new order with a sixth letter. My name was…

"V E X A N A"

"…Vexana." Xemnas said my name like he was observing something that sincerely caught his interest. "So, what will it be? Wandering around the universe or will you join us and give yourself a purpose?" I wasn't about to run away from an option. But, if I knew where he was going to take me, I would've ran from him at that very second. Who knows, though? Maybe destiny forced me on this path. He could've forced me to join. If I ran, he could've pinned me down and kidnap me. Xemnas was a man who strived to get everything he desired; and boy, did he do anything possible to make that happen.

"I'll go with you," I responded with a "humph," (playing it cool, obviously) and gazed at the only normal thing in this world; the ghastly, pale moon. It was the first time I saw a full moon, and it would've been one of my last.

"I had a… _feeling_ you'd say that," He smirked behind his hood; cracking up at his own joke. "Come with me. We must go now." He waved his arm and a dark portal with swirling colors of black and purple appeared. Taking my hand, Xemnas pulled me into it and immediately, we were swallowed up by the darkness.

When we came out of the portal, we were in a place as though we were in a new world (well, we were). The Castle That Never Was in the World That Never Was; home and head-quarters to the dastardly and fatedly doomed Organization XIII. Heh, probably should be called Organization _XIV (14)_, now. I… was number XIV. Organization XIII got its name from how many Organization members there were. This castle, anyways, was completely white. I never understood that; if Nobodies reside in darkness, why paint the colour of these walls the exact opposite of what we were? Perhaps the leader is not as smart as he claims to be.

"This castle is where your new allies await you and where we meet before going on our missions," Xemnas pulled back his hood, revealing spiky, long silver hair, tan skin, and a pair of piercing, orange eyes. "I shall lead you to your room where you will find your new cloak and where you will rest for the night. Tomorrow will be your first training mission." Xemnas guided me through the many hallways of white in this castle until he found my cage of a room. It stood all the way on the top floor. Can't tell you how long it took to get where I needed to go in the morning from that room. I entered the white room and studied its features. It was incredibly simple; square in shape, whitesh-grey walls, a stiff bed with the Organization's symbol on the headboard, and an open window that revealed a black, clear sky.

"Meet us down in the Grey Area tomorrow morning at 7 AM sharp. Saïx will explain everything in more detail when you talk to him," Xemnas left me alone to soak up my surroundings. On top of my bed laid an Organization cloak; the black, infamous cloak. I gripped the fabrics of it in my fingers and looked carefully at it. The texture was soft against my skin. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly on my body. I crawled into my bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow's the day, huh?" Xemnas hadn't told me much of anything of the Organization; said I could find out for myself. Yeah, and he's the leader. He's not really _leading_ me like he should be. I wondered what the other people were like; probably scumbags. For the most part, I was right.

"So much happened in just one day." A sigh escaped my lips and I shut my eyes; laying my hands behind my head. I was alive, huh? This should be an interesting life while it lasted.

Yeah, while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Hey, guys. It's been a little while, hasn't it?  
A week, or so? I can't even keep track anymore.  
Sorry. I've been a little dedicated to my original story. xD  
It's turning out to be awesome!  
Besides, I had a load of projects to finish (especially for English...)  
and they were all due and stuff and I freaked for them.  
But, some were fun, I guess. :]  
**

**Is anybody alive out there? Nobody reviewed chapter one. :[  
No reviews, no updates; it's as simple as that.  
So, if you want more 358/2 Days goodness,  
Then you'd better review. :]**

**I hope you like this chapter~ _REVIEW!_  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Two: Training_

I woke up the next morning from a dreamless night. My blue eyes absorbed the same surroundings as it had from before I went to sleep. I sat up; remembering that I now wore a cloak; I was chained and bound to the Organization. It was okay (at that time); I didn't really care about it.

"To the Grey Area, huh…?" I whispered to myself; sitting up and glancing outside. The sky was still pitch-black, and always will be. Rain drops began sprinkling down against the glass window. This world is always raining, as though it was crying. Great, even the sky has a heart and I don't. Not that I know that yet. Already bored with sitting on the bed, I jumped a whole foot to the ground (I'm that extreme; I know) and slipped out of my room.

The Grey Area was so far away. My room was on the XIVth (fourteenth) floor, and the Grey Area was on the VIth (sixth) floor. Xemnas, however, never gave me too many details about the location of anything in the castle, so I had to do some exploring. Yeah, not the smartest idea, Xemnas. It took a few hours for me to find the meeting room! Three hours (to be exact) of wandering is not what I want to do when I first wake up in the morning. When I finally got there, only a boy with long blue hair, yellow eyes, and two scars on his face that crossed over each other waited for me. Hello, the universe's biggest douche-bag. He eyed me instantly and cued me over with his head. I walked over to him and I already didn't like him.

"You're Vexana, aren't you?" He asked with a deep, blank voice. I nodded my head; a little fascinated with having a name. "Come. We're being called into a meeting in the Round Room. You shall be introduced to all the members, which will be easier on you." His voice gave me the impression that he enjoyed giving orders to other people. And believe me, he did. In turn, my eyes melted into a glare and he let out a scoff.

"Another Keyblade… this should move us along now," He muttered under his breath. I hated Saïx, and always did; even now to this day. He opened up a portal and pushed me through (I mentally wished I figured that out sooner; it would've saved me some time). In no time at all, we were in the Round Room. It was a blinding white room – even more so than the rest of the castle – with many chairs that got higher and higher with every chair. To protect my eyes from eternal blindness, I shielded myself behind my black hood. That way, no one else could see my face either.

"Fellow members, today is a momentous day. Another one of us has been honored to wear the coat. We welcome Number XIV to our group," Xemnas's voice rang from the highest chair in front of me. I myself stood in the center on the ground. "Our quest for our newfound hearts shall be taken with each step, and now, we're headed even closer to them." Xemnas kept talking, but what he said about "our newfound hearts" had me curious. A heart? What was that? Obviously it was something we all shared in common; we didn't have it. They desired it; coveted it. But for me, I needed to know more about it before I could go after it like they all did. Thank goodness that I never wanted it; I don't need a heart to know that I'm alive. Besides, I refuse to lose myself to something I wasn't born with.

The meeting dragged on for so long, but I didn't pay attention to anything he was blabbing on about. I didn't care what Xemnas had to say, anyway. Probably wasn't even important. I'm sure Saïx would've said, "Everything that Lord Xemnas says is important," if he heard me utter that. I've never seen a Nobody like Saïx suck up to another Nobody; there's nobody else who has (that I've seen, anyways). It was the most pathetic thing I've ever had to witness in my life.

I headed back to the Grey Area and noticed a few members hanging around. They sat in the two stiff white couches or looked outside to the bleak world. Saïx cued me over again and I walked over to him; my hood still covering my face. I refuse to grace him with my face.

"Vexana, once you have completed training, you shall be sent on your first mission," He said first off. "For some of your training missions, you shall be hanging around Roxas. He's learning, as are you." He looked at the long list in his hands that contained data of some sort as a blond-haired, spiky-headed boy approached us. Roxas; he was acceptable in my book.

"For your first-mission, you two will team up with Axel and learn the basis of a mission," A man with fiery red, spiky hair came by as well; ready to lead us away. Axel, too, was acceptable.

"Once you're ready to go, you can go to Twilight Town and begin your mission," Saïx turned away from us and seemed to be muttering things to himself.

"So, I get to babysit you two, huh? Axel smirked and leaned his index finger and thumb against his jaw-line. The two triangles under his eyes indented into his skin. His green eyes were sharper than the spikes in his hair. "This should be interesting, I suppose. Are you both ready?" My head was safely protected from sight behind my hood. I wanted to come off mysterious to the other members. In response to Axel, I nodded my head once; not daring to speak a word. Axel opened a portal – called the dark corridor – and stepped through. Roxas and I followed shortly behind.

The mission was ever so simple. Axel taught us how to move around in combat deep inside an Underground Railroad tunnel. He taught us how to open treasures, jump extra high, and break objects. Simple.

You could say that I was the hardcore chick; I did everything with my bare hands. I had no idea what a "Keyblade" was nor that I knew I could weird one (technically two). No one told me a damn thing about it; and they expected me to work on these missions. These damn Organization members…

"Good work, guys. Let's RTC," Axel said once we finished our mission. It turned out to just find a treasure chest. Huh.

"RTC?" Roxas asked curiously.

"It means return to the castle. We go back to our corridor. It's the only connection back to the castle," Axel explained; short and sweet. RTC… clever. They're just too lazy to say, "Let's go back." What can I say, though? They're just them.

"This way," Axel guided Roxas and me back to the dark corridor. But, before he led us in, he stopped and eyed us with a smile.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"What do you two do after your missions?" Roxas has been here for a few days before I came along so he had a better idea on what was around.

"I usually just go back to my room after my missions," He shrugged his shoulder; not really knowing how to answer anymore than that.

"_Every day_? Roxas, Roxas. You need to get out more," Axel laughed lightly. "What about you, Vexana?" It was a stupid question; this was my first mission on my first full day here. I didn't speak a word; just glared at him (that not he could see that). "…Oh, right. You're the newbie." He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"Why do you ask?" Roxas looked up at Axel with sad sapphire eyes that were strangely familiar to me. I knew those pair of eyes from somewhere… but where? And how would I know those eyes…?

"Come with me. It's much better than doing nothing after a mission. Call it… the icing on the cake." Axel went through the dark corridor, but he obviously wasn't RTC'ing. Roxas and I followed him and we ended up on top of the Twilight Town Station Tower. On top, beside the giant, grand ole clock, you could see the rolling green hills and the many buildings of Twilight Town. To add to the touch, there was a setting sun; setting with shades of yellow, orange, and red. Those colours fit in perfectly with the rest of the town (it was a very orangey place). Axel appeared beside up a minute later with three light blue ice cream popsicles. That… was the best flavour of ice cream in the universe. Just the flavour made me feel alive for some reason; like I existed. Don't know why. I felt like I could remember something from my past life.

"For a job well done, you too, you deserve the icing on the cake," Axel smiled as he handed us the ice cream. We all sat down on the edge and let our feet dangle over the side. Roxas took a bite out of it and immediately responded.

"It's so salty… but… somehow, sweet?" I myself took a bite and experienced the awesome flavour of Sea-Salt ice cream. There was a strange balance between the two conflicting tastes and it tasted so… delicious.

"It's…tasty," I said aloud in a quiet, low, almost hoarse voice. Surprisingly, Roxas and Axel heard and looked over at me. I never spoke to either of them before so they were probably shocked to hear my voice.

"Ya like?" Axel chuckled; biting off half the popsicle. "Then let's make a promise to do this again every now and then after work." Roxas nodded and licked the delicious blue sustenance.

"You got it!" Roxas said; gazing out to the admirable sunset.

"Yeah…" I munched on it and couldn't help but smile a little behind my hood. Axel and Roxas sure made the Organization bearable and worth the entire struggle; I already knew that right at that moment.

"Today marks you guys as one of us," Axel muttered; gazing at the setting sun.

"What?" Roxas and I responded in tandem.

"Today was your first "mission," am I right? Carrying things out for the Organization, you two really are Numbers XIII and XIV now,"

"We are, aren't we…?" We all shared a laugh together as our first mission was officially over; _fini._

Roxas and Axel… Number XIII and Number VIII… my best friends…


	3. Chapter 3: Keyblade

**Hey, everyone! How's life? :]  
These chapters are so old. As I was typing this one,  
I thought it was horrible...  
So, I added in more. :3  
And please, don't be offended, Marluxia-lovers,  
when Vexana says he's presumably gay.  
It's not meant to be offensive! x.x  
I hope you love the way Axel acts in this chapter, though. 3  
Okay, enough spoilers.**

**Thank you, ScarletBloodWolf for your review. :)  
Review, you guys! More reviews mean faster updates!**

**I own nobody except Vexy!  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Three: Keyblade_

The other training missions I was sent on were even simpler than the one with Axel. I collected data of Twilight Town with Vexen (a blond haired, green eyed scientist with a blue shield and the power of ice), learned these weird moves called "limits" (I could only use them when I was pretty beaten up) with Lexaeus (a brunette, brown eyed silent proclaimed "hero" who commands Earth power and a bulky weapon), increased my knowledge of Pureblood Heartless and Emblem Heartless with Marluxia (a pink haired – presumably gay? – man with a scythe and power over flowers), found out with my field duties with Zexion (a blue-grey haired man whose hair covers half his face and is a skilled illusionist), and learned magic with Larxene (an obnoxiously bright-blond headed bitch who doesn't stop throwing insults at people and is as fast as her lightning). I was now ready to face my first _true_ mission; a real one. Not any of this kidding stuff, but go carry out true ones. But, I still didn't know about my Keyblade. I had no idea that I could wield it. All I had were my bare hands and now fire magic. I could handle Heartless on a whim, but that wouldn't last forever; it couldn't have. Something had to be done.

Day Twenty-Five; I've been for that long. That was the only thing I could hang on to since I didn't know who I am (or for that matter, was) in my past. Counting days…

That morning, I woke up from another dreamless night. My first mission today with Roxas alone was soon. Wonder how that would turn out; he had a Keyblade and could wield it just fine. Well, he has been able to so since he got here. How did he find out?

I made my way to the Grey Area to find Roxas and Saïx in the room. Roxas instantly gazed upon me and smiled; walking over to me.

"Morning, Vexana," He said immediately in his somewhat cheery voice.

"Morning, Roxas," I responded; looking around the room to see if anyone else was here. But, it was just Saïx, Roxas, and me.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Shoot,"

"Why do you always wear your hood? We've been friends for a little while and I don't even know what you look like," It was true. I always hid my face behind my black hood. Since Roxas was my friend, I guess… I guess I couldn't deny him this request. It was just a quick look anyways.

"You want… to see my face?" I asked; lifting my hands to the edge of my hood (all dramatically). "Fine." I pulled it back to reveal my features.

"Whoah…" Roxas stared in awe at me. My eyes looked to the ground; not really sure if I should be appreciative of his "whoah" or what. Neither; I can't feel! That was easy. "I so imagined someone else."

"What do you…mean?"

"I'd imagine a darker-looking person; you know, from hearing your voice for so long, I didn't think you'd look so… warm,"

"Well… that's me, I guess," I shrugged my shoulders and twirled a few strands of my hair. I had eyes blue like his, I stood five-foot-five, had orange, slightly blond straight hair, and peachy skin. He probably thought I'd have bloody red eyes, black hair, was albino, and looked morbid. Though, that would be cool.

"Well, well, is that our Vexy?" Axel's voice rang from behind. I snorted slightly and turned to face my tall friend.

"What did you just call me…?" I simply replied. Axel smirked and laughed lightly.

"Vexy. Don't you like your pet name?"

"I like my full name good enough; a pet name is insignificant,"

"Whatever you say, Vexy. But, you turned out to be a rather attractive girl!" I rolled my eyes and punched him in his chest. Roxas was starting to laugh out the "humorous" display of this fight.

"What did I say about insignificance just now?!"

"You said it about your name; nothing else,"

"That goes for everything else, too!"

"Axel. Stop distracting Vexana and Roxas," Saïx interrupted our fight suddenly; walking over to us. Somebody get the germ-buster and make him disappear! Awkward son of a bitch… His icy yellow eyes glared at us as he came over. "They have a mission to complete."

"Aw, shucks," Axel teased; unfazed by Saïx's cold demeanor; still having a smirk implanted on his face. "I thought they were free! I didn't _know_ they had a mission!"

"Don't be smug; you have your own mission to carry out. Get to it,"

"And it will be carried out. Don't be such a stick in the mud," Saïx turned his back on us; his mouth curled in a bit of a smile, and walked away from us.

"Sheesh, that guy can't get anymore stiff," Axel scratched the back of his head like he always does. "But I guess he has a point. You have a mission. Good luck!" Axel opened up a dark corridor and disappeared to a new world.

"Do you know what our mission is about?" I asked Roxas; turning to face him and laying my eyes on his.

"Not a clue," He replied; yawning a little. We walked over to Saïx (reluctantly), who stared at the empty space outside the wide window.

"Are you ready for departure now?" Saïx asked; not even bothering to turn and face us.

"Yes,"

"Head to Twilight Town and search for a specific Heartless called Dark Side. Eliminate it at first glance," He explained our mission; which seemed ever so simple. We nodded our heads as a sign of our understanding and he let us go. A dark corridor appeared and Roxas and I stopped through.

Let the fun begin.

We appeared in Twilight Town literally a second later. Everything about the town seemed calm from a first look. Roxas and I looked around us in search of any Heartless we hadn't seen before.

"Let's check places with a lot of space," I said; placing my hood over my head. I was more comfortable with this on me than being exposed; shut up! "_If_ the Heartless is as big as they say."

"Yeah. First, let's go to the Sandlot," Roxas began to walk over to the Sandlot, which was an arena for some sort of fighting competitions. Other than a few benches, it was completely empty. We entered it, and nothing came out before us. A few Shadow Heartless appeared, but Roxas took care of them with ease.

"What else?"

"The Underground Railroad Tunnel?" We left the Sandlot and headed for the tunnel. Brought back the memories of my first mission; exercise, I mean. We searched the entire underground facility, but yet again, the Heartless we searched for was nowhere to be found. Where else could we look? Twilight Town is not known for wide open spaces. There was only one more place to look…

"Only one last place,"

"The Train Station Plaza, right?"

"Yeah. It has to be there. I doubt a supposedly huge Heartless could fit in the steep slopes of this town." We departed from the tunnel and climbed up the slope to the plaza. We entered the area and looked around. Seconds later, the wind began to pick up and the way it brushed against my skin, I could sense its ominous touch. We turned around and laid our eyes on the huge, black Heartless growing out of a hole in the ground.

"That's our target?" Roxas noted; summoning his Keyblade and readying for battle. I nodded my head and resorted to my battle stance. This Heartless had yellow eyes, a huge heart-shaped hole in its upper body, Medusa-like hair, and was as tall as the clock-tower. Dark Side held his hand out and a ball of energy surged in his hand. He then banged it into the ground beside us; a perfect opportunity to attack. But, Shadow Heartless were being summoned.

"Go; attack his hand! I'll get the Shadows!" I sprinted forward and pretty much busted out ninja moves on all the weak little Heartless. I high-jumped kicked them, knife-hand-strike them; all those taekwondo moves. Roxas used his oversized Key to land successful attacks to the hand and inflicted heavy amounts of damage. Dark Side retracted his hand and dropped to his knees. Rather dramatically, he spread his arms out and energy balls fired out of his heart-hole. They seemed to ignore me and go straight after Roxas and attack him, but he managed to block the attacks with his Keyblade, He continued to swing his weapon at the hand as best as he could. I, in turn, ran up Dark Side's arm and landed attacks to his head. Like with the Shadows, I used my taekwondo moves for attacks. It seemed stupid though; he reacted more to Roxas than to me; and I was hitting his head! He paid no attention to me and made me feel weak! I jumped back in mid-air and sent multiple fire blasts at him. That did some damage, but he retaliated by slamming his hand against my body; sending me flying to the brick fence (even my hood fell down in the process; what a bummer).

"Vexana!" I heard Roxas say. Now, I can't say that was painful – that fall – but it wasn't my cup of tea; if you know what I mean. My eyes found their way to the battle as I sat up from the rubble. Blood dropped down from my back and out the corner of my mouth but I still managed to stand rather easily. Dark Side once again raised his hand and swung it at Roxas; whose Keyblade flew out of his hands and he skidded along the ground. I cannot explain the strange sense of… of… _anger_ that flooded my mind just then.. This boy was my friend and this Heartless was hurting him. I somehow knew this scenario deep down in my head and a power flooded into my fingertips.

"You'll regret that…" I muttered; summoning a _Keyblade_ and slashing directly into it. Right through its heart with my own Keyblade, I got it. The Keyblade slashed from Dark Side's shoulder to its hip, and instantly, he evaporated into black mist. I huffed for breath and beads of sweat ran down my face. At the same while, I glanced over at the Keyblade that seemed so familiar to my hand. It was black, and looked like the Oblivion Keyblade. Along its side in cursive were the Kanji for "Black Aura" (Kuro-Reiki). I remember thinking how weird this was. A Keyblade – looking nothing like Roxas's – was in my hands and I used it so easily to destroy my enemy. Hmph, I always knew I was special deep down. Roxas eventually came over to me; holding his back in pain. He, too, had an injury to the back.

"Is that… a Keyblade?" He asked; gazing wondrously at it.

"It is," My eyes blinked and examined the weapon. How was this possible?

"Where's you get it?"

"I don't know… it just… popped into my hands at the last second,"

"That was… amazing! For that, I believe you deserve a little something extra,"

"Something… extra?"

"Yeah; to the place Axel took us after our first mission," I nodded my head and silently walked with him to the tower.

I had a weapon now… and all Heartless feared it. This meant… Heart Collection was now my duty, too. More missions with Roxas? I could deal with that; no problem.

But, why do I have the Keyblade?


	4. Chapter 4: Choice

**Oh, nuts. A short chapter. Meh. You can deal. :P  
I never know what to say in these things anymore.  
I'll just cut straight to the chase, then! ^^  
I hope you guys enjoy the beginning of a crossover. ;)**

**Review! Your thoughts are ALWAYS welcomed (that was cheesy. xD)  
Any questions? Feel free to leave them in the reviews.  
Thanks to ScarletBloodWolf for reviewing -  
Yes; Axel is supposed to be a funny(er) character;  
And it's still Organization XIII; that will never change. **

**Review, loves~ more reviews = more updates!  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Four: Choice_

Day forty-five; counting all these days is somehow fascinating for me. I told Roxas and he told me that he does it, too. "Gotta hang on to something, right? It's not like we have memories from before," He told me with a chuckle. He's right. Roxas and I, for some reason, couldn't remember who we were beforehand. We were special Nobodies. Saïx, unfortunately, was the one who told me that piece of crucial information. It was on Day thirty-five; ten days ago exactly. We were on the stairs outside the Hall of Empty Melodies. I was running down the stairs in a rush to meet with Roxas – I was running late for our mission – and Saïx, as he passed me up the stairs, whispered something to intentionally get my attention.

"So, you're finally of use to us?" He said smugly with a smirk on his face. I stopped immediately in my tracks; my eyes widening.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I replied; twisting my head over my shoulder to see his back.

"You've awaken from your slumber… just keep fighting those Heartless and releasing their hearts," His voice was low; almost a whisper. It was somewhat difficult to hear what he was saying, but his words were attacking my mind like an angry bumblebee.

"Keh, I don't need such a run-down poisonous being telling me something that I already knew," I started walking down the stairs again, but he just kept talking as if he didn't hear a word I just said.

"For a Nobody, you sure have been acting like you have a heart. You're allowing yourself to become too attached to them..." He snorted lightly and peered over his shoulder; his yellow eyes on my back. "…Aaven." I stopped again; wondrous to what just came out of his mouth.

"What… did you just call me?" I asked; slowly turning my body to him. I didn't grace him with my eyes; they laid off to the distance.

"Two things; what do you want to hear?"

"Don't play with me; out with both,"

"You're a _Nobody_; a cast-aside being. Nothing more than an empty shell is what you were made as,"

"I'm nothing like that!" My voice rang through the hollow area. "There's more to me than an empty existence!"

"Says the girl who doesn't have a heart to spare,"

"What makes me different than anyone else? I'm just a girl with special powers,"

"Don't you see yet? Our Organization is full of Nobodies. Did no one tell you anything?"

"Clearly no one has,"

"A Nobody is someone without a heart because as our original selves were turned into Heartless, what was left behind was turned into us. Organization XIII is here to bring us all hearts so we can truly, finally exist," Saïx turned to face me, and a smirk cradled his ugly face.

"Keh, just like always, you're over exaggerating the details,"

"Believe what you will, but keep in mind, you're still a Nobody with no being, Aaven," And then he disappeared into a dark corridor. It was clear he was trying to break me down with his words. The angrier I get, the more amusement he seems to get. But what was really bothering me, was the last thing he said. What did he call me…? Aaven…? Was Saïx forgetting my name or something? If only I knew.

I found out who I really was that day. I became… curious to what a heart was, too. What was so important about it and how did it separate me from the rest of the universe? Apparently quite a lot. So, for every Heartless I saw – Pureblood or Emblem – I used my Keyblade to obliterate them. Many pink hearts escaped whenever the Keyblade eliminated them. Sometimes, I would watch the helpless, free hearts fly away into the sky and disappear instantly; wondering where my heart went.

Day forty-five; I was going on a mission with Roxas to a whole new world. We've visited Twilight Town and Agrabah already, and apparently, this new world is completely different from both of them. It's a bit of a reconnaissance mission; I have to find out what the problem is and investigate the world.

Before Roxas and I left through the dark corridor, Demyx came over to us with something in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Hey, guys; going on a big recon mission, I hear?" He said with his usual surfer-guy kind of voice.

"Yeah, we are," I responded; eyeing him curiously but warily at the same time. Can't trust Demyx with anything; that's for sure. He always complained about not going on recon missions and he's the laziest Nobody I've ever met. But, he does have a talent for playing the sitar; I'll give him that.

"Take these two jewel shards. That world blocks out your weapons and powers for some reason, but this will help you keep up your strength," I blinked at the two tiny purple slivers and took one in my hand while Roxas took the other.

"Thanks," I muttered to myself. Roxas eyed it curiously with those blue eyes of his.

"I feel a power coming through this," He noted; his words trailing off his tongue. Hypnotized, much? His eyes were even wider, too (if that's even possible).

"Is that supposed to happen, Demyx?" That was really weird. I was fine touching it; actually, it kind of shocked me with the slightest touch. Didn't bother me; the tiny pain. I'm strong; I can take anything.

"What; be hypnotized? Who knows… I just found those things a few days ago, but Saïx said they were special and you'd need them for this mission so I saved them for you," I sighed lightly; a bit annoyed. Glancing over at Roxas, I noticed he was still in his trance.

"…Roxas! Snap out of it!" I slapped him upside his head and that seemed to do the trick just fine.

"…Huh?" He blinked lightly and I snatched the jewel from his hand.

"I don't trust you with it," I replied and he just laughed lightly; rubbing the back of his head. "So… what world are we going to, anyway?"

"Demons will be grabbing you at your feet every second of the night. It's best you go prepared," Saïx responded with a blank tone with the least bit of worry in his voice. Yeah, right before we leave, he tells me something so crucial. That's just typical of Saïx the Douche-Bag.

"Keh, thanks for telling me just now, Saïx," I growled placing a glare on him and cursing his name under my breath.

"Guys, guys," Demyx said; putting his hands up to try to calm down the increasing tension between Saïx and me. "If you're the one holding the jewels, Vexy, put them in your pocket or something so you don't lose them! They were an effort to find."

"Okay…?" I glanced over at Roxas who just shrugged his shoulders in response. I placed the two slivers of a jewel into my pocket on the side of my cloak and already, I could feel this immense… energy flowing through my veins. I could almost hear whispers in the back of my head, but they belonged to no one I knew.

"Good luck, you two!" Demyx yelled playfully; hopping over one of the couches and playing his blue, bulky sitar and zoning into his own world.

"Yes…" Saïx grinned deviously; like he was already up to something. What a creeper. "Good luck." That's it; I'm suspicious. End of story.

"You ready, Vexy?" Roxas turned to me and smiled brilliantly; summoning his Kingdom Key Keyblade. He looked ready to just pounce onto the next thing that moved. I let out a "hmph" (because I'm that cool?), summoned Kuro-Reiki, and put my hood over my sapphire blue eyes.

"More ready than you are… Roxas."


	5. Chapter 5: InuYasha's Tree

**Hey, everyone! It's been such a long time, don't you think? :)  
Yeah, well, I either forgot to update, I wanted more reviews, or I didn't feel like it.  
Actually, all of the above.  
I didn't even want to update right now! School is such a drag.  
I'm sick of all the fights and drama and shit;  
It's so pointless.  
~raise yo' hand if you're sick of drama, too~  
Lol. But I'm updating now. So be happy for a while. I might not for a bit.  
School *is* my priority.  
_(Is it summer yet?)_**

**Thank you to SetsunaFujiwara for your sweet review. :3  
I'm glad you liked my previous fanfiction and you will continue to~  
I love those two, too~ They're adorable!  
**

**People~ if you want more D.P., you're gonna have to REVIEW.  
I want more than one or two people reviewing. Are you out there?  
REVIEW if you want more! It takes two seconds and I want to know what you think.****  
Thanks~ Enjoy Chapter FIVE! :)**

**:) I own nothing except Vexy.  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Five: Inuyasha's Tree_

We landed inside a dark, rather eerie place. The sun was dipping under the horizon line as we speak. We were on top of a hill, looking down on a village that was burned to a crisp. Roars could be heard in the distance; I could only assume they were Heartless or something of the sort.

"Let's go check out this village; see if anyone's around," I said; not even waiting for Roxas to respond. I began to walk closer to the ghost town of a village to suddenly feel a decrease in the surrounding temperatures. A roar that sounded from behind me screeched; alerting my attention at once. I stopped dead in my tracks and gazed over my shoulder. A strange looking "Heartless" with pale-white, scaly skin, an elongated body, and an energy ball growing in its mouth glared straight into my eyes. It looked like a serpent of some sort. Before I had any time to react, an arrow with a purple (lavender?) glow slammed into its head and it crumbled to pieces. Surely; regular, ordinary people would freak out at this sudden outburst, but "fear" did not shackle my non-existent being. I was above that stuff. I merely shrugged it off as nothing and followed where the fading light came from. An elderly woman stood in front of the setting sun; rays of light glazed around her sides.

"You two," She called; drawing an arrow, readying it in the bow, and settling her body in a warrior's stance. "Who are you? Are ye demons?

"Demons?" Roxas's voice questioned; raising his eyebrows with curiosity. "You mean, Heartless, right?"

"Heartless…? Are ye mad? Do ye come from another land or world…?" She questioned why we were referring to the demons as Heartless. They were, however, two different kinds of monsters; not the same thing. Instinctively, knowing that Roxas would answer "yes" to Baa-baa's question (we want it secret), I appeared behind him and covered his mouth with my hand before any words could escape.

"No, just another village," I responded. "Sometimes, we refer to demons as Heartless; 'tis all." Roxas's voice was mumbled underneath my glove, but the truth was now safe. It was clear, however, Baa-baa was suspicious of us.

"Hm… may I ask one last question…? What are ye doing in this place?"

"We're apart of a squad that's looking for destroyed villages. We're trying to find information so the problem is solved and more lives are saved," Lies; bitter and sweet. Sweet bliss. I could come up with a lie faster than saying my name; it was all to natural and easy. Baa-baa seemed to be at ease and retracted her bow and arrow. She walked towards us and I let Roxas go; I could sense his icy glare from inside my hood. A smirk ran across my rosy lips in response.

"I can provide you the information then," The lady, as I could see her features up close, had tan-ish brown hair, a Miko (female priestess) kimono, sandals and an eye patch over one of her eyes. "Our world has been plagued by civil wars and the uprise of demons. Villages have been burned to the ground and many lives have ended. I'm very fortunate that my village has been able to avoid all the chaos. If only others were that lucky."

"What a shame," Roxas lamented; gazing up at the starring sky.

"Aye," A sigh escaped her lips as she, too, looked at the sky. "Now then, could you tell me your names? I'm Kaede."

"Vexana," I said for myself. "And he's Roxas."

"Allow me to take you to my village; I'm sure both of you are exhausted,"

"Yes." And with that, the three of us headed off for her village. I guess this mission was even easier than it looked. Was I dead wrong, though…

* * *

We arrived at the village about a half-hour later. This world was not of this time period; it was so far behind. I suspect that it was at least five-hundred years in the past. Didn't bother me at all; technology can be the biggest drag.

The village was completely in perfect shape and everyone was in harmony working together. For some reason, I desired to break and destroy that peace. Oh, temptation is a silly sorry. But, I have to think of the "well-being" of the mission. Well-being, my ass… Saïx would say something like, "This village could be useful in the future, so don't take any unnecessary risks." I don't see what the Organization sees in this forsaken world; just let us destroy it and put them out of their misery…

We entered Kade's house when the fun began. The roars of "Heartless" in the background became loud and very close. Kaede's face; it looked like all the blood left and she was just a pale bag of bones.

"Could it be…? The demons have found us…?" She eyed the door and I could just sense her rapid heartbeat in my ears.

"We'll take care of them!" Roxas said; summoning his Kingdom Key and dashing out of the door. I nodded my head and followed my best friend out on to the battlefield.

The sky above us was entirely black and grey; the clouds raining demons of all colours and shapes.

"Finally, I get to attack…" I didn't know why I wanted demon blood so badly. It was just something about this world that made me desperate to kill. Luckily, I can somewhat control it… I summoned Kuro-Reiki and charged at the demons. My feet pushed off the dirt ground and I flew up to my many opponents. In Kuro-Reiki, a wave of dark energy flowed; it also felt like some of my energy was flowing into my Key blade. The demons growled as they lunged for me; their scrawny arms reaching to rip me apart. I gripped my weapon and slashed through demon after demon. Blood spilled out of my opponents instead of hearts. Roxas eyed my fighting style with curiosity and surprise. He didn't even notice the demon that came up behind him. This demon had an appearance of a woman's upper body (everything was bared… if you catch my drift) and a centipede's lower body.

"Mistress Centipede!" A distant villager yelled in horror; revealing the demon's name.

"The Sacred Jewel… where is it?" She uttered. Roxas finally took notice and gasped; jumping back away. The demon followed his every step. Sighing to myself, I slammed down on her body from above; my Keyblade piercing through her waistline. She let out a loud yelp and turned her attention to me. With wild eyes, she licked her pale lips in delight.

"You have some.. Give me the shards of the jewel! Give it to me now!" Totally unaffected by my rather powerful attack and catching me off guard, she bit into my right side, and threw me into the sky as though I weighed as much as a feather. Blood splurged out of me like a rocket taking off.

"Vexana!" I heard Roxas from below, and I could hear a blade rip through a body; I only assumed Roxas slashed through Mistress Centipede. And I was right.

My body flew through the air until I landed past the forest. The ground was rough and stiff; much like my bed back at Head-Quarters. My body didn't hurt - well, it did a lot, but I throw that stuff off my shoulder - so I managed to sit up fairly easily with a groan here and there. Blood began to fill the surrounding ground. I actually felt a little dizzy from the loss of blood, but only one thing kept me focused. I so wanted to kill Saïx at that moment for putting me through a deadly mission like this. I then knew why he made me do it; he wanted to get rid of me. So THAT'S why he said, "good luck!" and all the rest… He wanted me to fade away, didn't he?

"When I get home, Saïx is gonna die…" I grunted and let out a scream in frustration. What a bastard… my hood had fallen down, too, and I was exposed to this unknown world. Just before I put it over my head again, a passing wind caught my attention. I looked up to find my future "nii-san."

"A boy with long, white hair and dog (I though they were more cat-like) ears on his head was pinned to the tree. He worse a red kimono-like outfit, an arrow stuck out of his chest, his eyes were shut as though he was in a slumber, and vines wrapped around his body; presumably holding him up in position. His face held the softest and most peaceful expression I'll ever see. I wondered for so long; why WAS he so at peace? His "end" was tragic and "saddening" (for those with hearts, anyway; they would think so).

Inu…Yasha…


	6. Chapter 6: Fate

**Oh, hey, there, how's it going? =D  
Life is okay; starting to get into reviews for finals.  
Gonna actually go to a review class. Woo.  
And there's so many projects that I have to do;  
my English teacher refuses to let up on them.  
I'm stuck doing a research paper for a month. ._.  
Mon tête ne l'aime pas!  
Lolz, French. My smartest class. :3**

**Anywho. I want to say this...  
I would really, really, _really_ appreciate to have more reviews.  
What happened to a couple a chapter?  
It's all I ask for, man!  
So, please, if you're reading this, REVIEW. REVIEW.  
Or no updates.  
You punish everybody.  
**

**But, thank you to Scarletbloodwolf for your sweet review.  
You're too nice; really :3**

**I own nothing except Vexy. :] ENJOY, loves.  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Six: Fate_

I gazed at his sleeping figure; my orange hair waving in front of me. I couldn't hear any breaths coming out of his mouth. At first glance, this boy was dead. But, he really wasn't. He was cursed; bound to the arrow in his chest. When I looked at him, how… how could his body sustain itself and remain so intact? Since vines have grown around him, it's been a long time since this guy was attacked, so why is he so perfect? I walked over to him and hesitantly laid my hand against his cheek. His skin was even colder than mine.

"Hey, mister," I uttered; furrowing my brow. "What are you doing sleeping here?" He looked like he was asleep, anyway. As expected, there was no response. There wasn't even a flinch. He really acted dead. I let out a sigh; not entirely sure why I was reaching out to some dead guy. I was about to leave when my hand dropped onto the area on his chest where the wooden arrow stuck out.

"An arrow…" Looking at the wound it created, it was very old. There was bits of dried blood around it, but that was it; it was surprisingly clean. "What mess could you have possibly gotten into?" I shook my head and jumped down from the tree. It was time I left. I glimpsed one last time and began to run back to the village.

Along the way back, Roxas found me on the dirt path. He must've followed the blood trail that formed from my wound in my rib-cage.

"Vexana! Are you okay?!" He yelled; taking my hand as soon as he came over to me.

"Yeah… more or less,"

"What happened?! You're bleeding so heavily!"

"Didn't you see when Mistress Centipede threw me in the air? She bit into my side to grab onto me,"

"Are you in any pain…?"

"Not really… but what happened to that wretch?"

"I managed to drive her away. We're safe; for now,"

"Good riddance…" After a while, we made it back to the village where Kaede-baabaa was waiting. She was outside her wooden house; a group of children playing and laughing around a fire. Once she laid eyes on us, a look of relief was expressed in her eyes; well, until she saw the blood dripping from my wound.

"Are you okay, Vexana?" Kaede asked; instantly walking over to us. "Mistress Centipede got you real good."

"Yeah," I grunted as we went inside the wooden house. To myself, I thought of ways to kill Saïx for putting Roxas and me through this horrible mission. He's trying to kill us; I'm telling you, that guy hates us.

"Oy, Vexana, those wounds… they need to be treated," Kaede replied suddenly. "And those clothes have been wrecked and soaked with your blood…" Kaede stood and grabbed this kimono-looking outfit, some bandages, and this herbal medicine.

"Roxas, look away," I don't know why, but with him here, it was awkward and I didn't even know why. He looked at me rather curiously and confusedly.

"Why? I'm not afraid of a little blood,"

"That's not the point!" Ugh, even my cheeks were becoming a little red; what's wrong with me?

"Just don't look; okay, Roxas?" I yelled; taking my cloak off my body, throwing it over in the corner of the room, and laying on the ground on a mat. I laid my arms across my chest as Baa-Baa gently placed the herbal medicine over my wound to help stop the bleeding and help the wound heal (Roxas took the hint and looked away). I can't say that the medicine didn't sting like crazy (it really did), but I would never admit to that. Finally, she wrapped the white bandages around my body; covering my open flesh.

"That should feel better," Kaede sighed to herself and gave my the kimono. "Here you are. I'll do your hair momentarily." She was going to mess with my hair? Great. And I don't even have a hood now. I just love this world. I (reluctantly) put on the kimono. It was soft, I guess; not like my cloak. The top part was white with really big sleeves, and the bottom (started from like, my stomach) part was red and poofy. I can't imagine how people in the past were able to wear this all the time; this is stupid. Then, Kaede mingled with my hair and I wanted to thrash her face in. I hate contact with other people. I could bare it when necessary, but there's not reason to touch me at all. Kaede put my hair in a pony tail with this bandage-like looking rubber band. Some strands of my bangs fell softly beside my face and my shoulders. It was an okay hair-style, I guess.

"Is it safe to look?" Roxas moaned from the corner of the room; sadly forgotten by the two of us.

"It's been safe to look, dummy," I replied; slightly rolling my eyes in annoyance. He looked over and I've never seen his eyes wider than at that moment. They were even bigger than usual!

"Wow, Vexy, is that you?! You look so different!" He said in awe. Letting out a cough and looking to the side (why won't my cheeks not be red?) Kaede began to chuckle.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, Vexana," She said.

"Yeah, I do. I'm in this frilly, stupid outfit! Femininity is NOT my rock!"

"But, you look nice in it," Roxas smiled kindly. I let out a sigh and just silenced my case for him. Stupid, stupid outfit…

"Lady Kaede!" A man came bursting through the door in a heap. "There's this… this woman out here! She could be a demon!"

"A demon, huh? Vexana, Roxas. Stay here. I'll be right back," Kaede grabbed a bag full of God-knows-what and ran out of the house with the villager.

"A demon?" I looked over at Roxas and he just shrugged his shoulders; probably just as confused as me (if not more). About ten minutes later, Kaede came back with a woman; the "demon." Her name was Kagome; she came from another world, too. She had long, black hair, brown eyes, and a hideous green school-girl outfit. She could be a little (er, I mean, extremely) annoying.

"Come on in, Kagome. Please, do tell more," Higarashi Kagome was her entire name; fifteen years of age. She sat, confused, by the warm fire in the middle of the room; right next to me.

"This is such a crazy dream," I heard her mutter under her breath; even shaking her head a little. A smirk formed on my lips as I punched her in her upper arm.

"Ow!" She responded in a bit of a preppy manner. "What was that for?!" My head turned slightly to Kagome; my eyes dark, ominous, and grim.

"Yume ja nai," (It's not a dream). I merely replied with a dull voice. Why, yes, I was trying to scare her. But, she need not be afraid of me, she had other things to worry about. A sudden, familiar cry plagued the outside world. Roxas instantly looked at me with his big sapphire-blue eyes and stood up. I nodded my head and stood up beside him.

"W-what's going on?" Kagome asked with a time, quiet voice.

"Stay here, Kagome," Baa-baa said; grabbing her weapon of choice and opening the door; revealing an endless reign of black clouds. There were no demons in sight; yet. "Vexana, you should stay here, too."

"Oh, hell no!" I ripped my white blouse off and summoned Kuro-Reiki; my bandages hiding my upper body. "I'm going! Come on, Roxas!"

"Uh, yeah!" Both of us ran out of the door; our Keyblade hungry for a battle. The moment we left the house was the moment we heard the roar for a second time.

"Give me the rest of the jewel!" Mistress Centipede; always a pleasure. But, what she said got me thinking all of a sudden; the _rest_ of the jewel. She bit me where I kept the jewel shards. My eyes widened when I realized… she stole them! She revealed herself to us after a few seconds and her appearance even changed a little, due to the two jewel shards (no wonder why I felt a strange power and a desire to hunt kill a few days ago…) Her eyes were spider-like and blood-red, her teeth were enlarged, and her skin was a light lavender. But, she was still the bitch who stole my shards! Damn wretch…

"Oy! You're the one that tried to kill me and had stolen my shards!" I yelled in protest; feeling a strange burst of hatred flowing in my blood.

"Heheh, you're alive, are you not?" She snickered; dashing towards me; her mouth ready to bite me for a second time. "Not for long!"

"Think again!" I slashed Kuro-Reiki straight through her body. Her limps laid on the ground and I turned my back to her; thinking I was the victor. "Keh, weakling."

"Vexana, look out!" Kagome shouted; pushing me out of the way, so then she took the hit of Mistress Centipede. Mistress Centipede did the same thing to Kagome that she did to me; bit straight through her side and tossed her far away into the forest. But, some weird crystal ball flew out of Kagome as she disappeared into the trees of the forest.

"Kagome!" I shouted; shooting a glare at Mistress Centipede. Before she could grab the ball of purple, I jumped up (ignoring the intense pain of my wound beginning to open) and snatched it away.

"You want this, do yah?" I shouted at the ugly demon who responded by trying to slash at me with her claws. In turn, I cut off her arm and two tiny, purple slivers came out. _"The shards!"_ As quick as a cheetah, I grabbed my possessions and made a run for it to the forest; Mistress Centipede desperately following tightly behind me.

"Vexana!" I heard Roxas call out my name and begin to run after us.

Let the chase… commence.


	7. Chapter 7: Dareka no Negai

**Yo, guys. =D  
This last week has been a blast. Well, the weekends have been.  
I love anime conventions. 3  
**

**I decided to upload this because I was bored...  
And Scarletbloodwolf is a great reviewer and does the review. :)  
(You're amazing ;3)  
**

**Everybody else! Review. nao. The story is about to get quite interesting within  
A few chapters. I need, NEED to know if you like where it's headed!**

**So, damn it, REVIEW. Or no cookie for you. .**

**I own nothing but Vexy.  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Seven: Dareka no Negai (Someone's Wish)_

I managed to have Mistress Centipede follow me into the forest, away from the village and away from danger. And this way, I could find Kagome. But, don't get me wrong; in no way did I like her. I merely had to ask why she saved me. There was just something to that act that I just couldn't understand. Why the hell did she - a total stranger - save me? Keh, not now should I worry; Centipede was close behind.

"Vexana, what should we do?" Roxas appeared by my side; boy, did he know how to catch up to people.

"We got to kill her somehow," I could feel my blood beginning to push past my opening wound. The way the pain felt like a giant vein pulsing throughout my body; it put me under a paralysis spell. My body suddenly buckled and collapsed to the grassy ground. I couldn't help but let out a scream; unfortunately, the pain had a tight grasp on me.

"Vexana!" Roxas immediately stopped and kneeled beside me; worry apparent in his voice and eyes. He looked up at Mistress Centipede (who was flying towards us) and summoned his Kingdom Key. "Ore ga mamoru!" (I'll protect you!)

"Get out of the way, Twiggy, I'm not interesting!" She opened her mouth wide; exposing her teeth and saliva was pouring out. Roxas jumped and slammed his Keyblade into her snake-like body; blood spilling out of her fresh wound. She yelped in pain; continuously twitching.

"Roxas…" I muttered his name; weakly pushing my body up off the ground. My orange hair fell off my shoulder and laid beside my face. My best friend abandoned his weapon and dashed over to me; gently taking my arm in his hand.

"You have to take it easy, Vexana…" He whispered softly. "You could die!"

"Keh, I won't die so easily," I replied. As I tried to sit up, my strength gave out and I collapsed on to Roxas; who luckily caught me.

"Vexana…" Groans lightly escaped my lips from the intense pain pulsing throughout me.

"Give me… that jewel!" Mistress Centipede ripped Roxas's Keyblade out of her body and once again dashed over to us.

"Vexana! Roxas!" Kagome's voice rang from the distance and all of a sudden, Mistress Centipede's entire body flew up into itsy bits of flesh. Her body just… disintegrated completely. Through the flesh of her once in tact body was a flash of silver and red. It was the once sleeping hanyou; Inuyasha (along with Kagome beside him).

"You're in pretty bad shape," Inuyasha replied; cracking his fingers and sniffing his highly sensitive nose.

"Don't say that when you yourself were arrowed to a tree," I fought back with bitterness in my voice and an icy glare in my eyes.

"WHAT was that, you pathetic little human?" He hissed; his light orange eyes darting over to me with a deadly expression.

"You heard me, doggy-boy,"

"Keh, do you think I'm too gentle little girl-?" He jumped over to me with an intent to kill. If Roxas didn't pick me up and jump out of the way, I would've been shredded to bits. "Not when you STINK of the woman who killed me!" The person who killed him was standing right beside him; just in a different body… I guess he was so caught up in the moment, he just wanted an excuse to try to attack me. In the ground beside Inuyasha, a huge gash was left where Roxas and I once stood. "Next time, I'll cut you in half."

"HEY!" I shouted; forcing myself out of Roxas's arms and standing up on my own. "You're really trying to hurt me, aren't you?!" Little did I know, Baa-baa was behind us; observing the scene. I heard her say, more to herself, "I am ringed by fools."

"Hey, boy, would you calm down for five seconds?!" Kagome lectured the irritated hanyou.

"Don't push it, little girl… you're next," He responded in a growl. "You, more so, reek of her!"

"Of who?" Inuyasha took steps towards Kagome; cracking his knuckles. Kagome's eyes widened and even took multiple steps back before going on a full-on sprint away from him.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled; dashing over to her to follow. Baa-baa chased after them, too; a beaded necklace in her hands. Roxas and I were alone in the forest.

"We should get out of here," I said after a few minutes of pure silence. Roxas looked at me the second I said it.

"Why?"

"Because… we were only here for reconnaissance; not get rid of anything or get involved with their troubles. We're about done here,"

"Is that so…" He nodded his head and averted his eyes to my luscious red bandages. I could tell he was wondrous and worried about the wound I bore.

"Don't worry about me, Roxas. I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? Your wounds have opened again," He furrowed his brown and placed his fingers on his chin (he did that whenever he was confused, thinking, or curious about something).

"Seriously, I'm okay,"

"If you say so. Let's go." Roxas opened a portal so we could RTC from there. Just as I was about to enter the swirling black hole, something made me stop; like there was a pulse in the air. My body felt like it was beginning to shatter into a thousand pieces. Everything around me began to spin in a whirly dance. I could feel myself fall to the ground beside the dark corridor and my non-existent being slipped into a familiar unconsciousness.

Flashes of vibrant images (more like, little clips) played over and over again in my head. Even though I was unconscious and unaware, I could feel my skin crawl with a layer of sweat. All I could see in those picture-clip things was this girl; this one girl. She was shy, weak, and extremely annoying (in my opinion). But, something about her herself; I knew her somehow. Why would I know or dream about some girl I never met? She had long, wavy brown hair, pale-red eyes, was rather short, and always wore this green sweater that ran below her shoulders.

One "clip" displayed her in a black room; hiding under her covers and staring out into an intense thunderstorm. Another showed her in a black, dark world with a tall boy with spiky blond hair and a huge sword and another boy with spiky, dirty-blond hair with a Keyblade that looked exactly like Roxas's. Some of these clips were just bizarre; the girl had two Keyblades, and one of them was MINE; Kuro-Reiki. Who the hell was she? How'd she obtain MY Keyblade? I wanted answers…

Day 70. Apparently, that's the day I woke up. Didn't even know that I was asleep when I came to. Everything was all the same; my room didn't change since I last saw it (perhaps a little dustier). When my eyes opened for the first time in like, twenty-three days, the first thing that got my attention was my best friend. Roxas was at the door; about to leave. He told me that he visited my unconscious body on a regular basis after his missions.

"Saïx said that you were a broken tool, Vexy…" Roxas said; coming back to me with a smile on his face. "I knew you'd pull through; you're too tough to keep down for long."

"So, I was… sleeping for twenty-three days…?" My curiosity had bled through. What happened to me?

"Yeah. Right as I was entering the dark corridor to RTC, you suddenly went pale and collapsed to the ground. You had me so worried!"

"Hate to break it to yah, Roxas, buddy, but "worry" is an emotion of the heart that you do not possess in that hollow body of yours,"

"Gee, thanks," Roxas laughed lightly and as I sat up and put my hand at the edge of the bed, a hard texture glazed the center of my palm.

"What's this?" It was a seashell; for every mission and world he went to, he brought back a shell. There are no words to describe the… sensation in my chest (where my heart should have been!) that formed when Roxas told me of his act of generosity.

"A sea-shell! If you put it up to your ear, you'll hear the ocean!" Roxas took the shell out of my hand and placed it against my ear. He was right; the sound of ocean waves fell against my ear drums. It was…relaxing.

"The ocean…" I muttered; placing my hand on Roxas's hand that held the shell to my ear.

"I went to this one world and it was like an island, so these little things were everywhere along the shorelines," His eyes averted over to my pillow side. "There are more of them, too." Colours of yellow, blue, green, and purple laid beside my pillow. There were at least a dozen of them just laying there.

"You collected all of them, Roxas…?"

"Yeah! I thought you might like them; I don't know why," I couldn't help but let a tiny smile cross my rosy lips.

"Thank you… Roxas."


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets

**It's been a while, hasn't it?  
Sorry for the lack of updates. I got a lot of stuff going on;  
It's the end of the school year!  
This summer's going to be AMAZING; I have so much going to happen.  
But, honestly, I'm gonna miss the friends I made in school. xD  
**

**I fear that this chapter (and some of the next few) are going to be  
awfully confusing. If they are, I apologize; I'll connect everything  
in the end. I promise. :]**

**I love Demyx... I want to add more of him in some more chapters. xD  
**

**Review, please~ I love hearing from you guys. It's nice, too. =3  
Hahah, thank you to ScarletBloodWolf for being a loyal fan.  
You're amazing. =D**

**I own nobody except Vexy.  
**

**

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Eight: Secrets_

As soon as Roxas left me alone in my room, I, too, left my corridors. Sleeping for so long has left my joints stiff so I had to go stretch them out. The halls of the castle were as empty as I could remember; I saw nobody I knew before.

Wandering the halls, I eventually drifted to the Grey Area. Inside was the hideous Nobody and my mortal enemy: Saïx. The moment he laid eyes on me, a smirk covered his disdainful lips. Number VII (7)… In my eyes, I could feel something sort of flash on. A low hiss escaped my mouth as I glared instantly at him.

"So, you're awake," He said immediately. "Aren't you lucky." His voice was plain and uninterested.

"Shut your trap, you sleazy old man," I snarled. "You tried to kill us on that mission."

"You were assigned an order, were you not? You had to carry it out; it's your purpose. You're alive now, and you should be grateful you weren't killed,"

"_Grateful_? You're the one who said we couldn't feel!"

"You have a hard time grasping sarcasm, don't you?"

"WHAT was that?"

"Just keep on fighting and going on your missions. Maybe then, you'll be of use to us,"

"_DON'T_ treat me like a dog!" Instantly out of anger, I grabbed Saïx's cloak and threw him against the wall; I literally snapped. "I won't be like any of the others and shut my mouth just because you go running yours!"

"My, my, you're cranky when you wake up in the morning,"

"Shut your fucking mouth!"

"I don't see the problem here, Vexana. Someone's just overreacting to a mission they had received,"

"Saïx, I know you set up that mission particular to Roxas and me; you want to get rid of us, don't you?"

"Why on earth would I send over our two most liable people to the Organization on a mission I knowingly would kill them?"

"You hate us,"

"Hate is an emotion I do not possess," A smug smirk appeared on his face; like he's thinking he's outwitting me. With Saïx, you have to compete in a battle of wits. But if it's a battle of wits he's looking for, I can outdo him.

"Oh, yeah?" I let Saïx go and smirked in response; calming myself down. My eyes even felt normal again. "I guess you're not as big of a Nobody as you claim to be, you liar." Man, did it feel good to say that! Saïx, if he does possess a feeling or two, it's that he hates us. Nobodies don't feel anything at all. And me, being the more mature one, I wanted to stop this senselessness and move on.

"Is that right?" A dark corridor appeared in the wall behind Saïx; swallowing and sucking him into it. "We shall see in the end who's lying and who's telling the truth." Finally, in the Grey Area, there was a sense of peace. Everything was better when Saïx wasn't around.

"Now that he's gone, I wonder if I'm going on a mission today," I walked over to the window because there was a piece of paper attached to it. My eyes blinked in response to what it said; we had a day-off. What the hell was that? How is a day _off_? Where are my lists of missions… Demyx came strolling in from God-knows-where and instantly walked over to me with a smile on his face.

"Vexy, you're alive!" He exclaimed; hitting a note on his giant blue sitar (expressing his "happiness") "Good to see you're still alive. Heard the mission was killer, man!"

"Okay, first, why do YOU call me Vexy?" God, I hate it when other people say that name. My name is Vexana; Vexy only to Axel and Roxas.

"We're friends, are we not?" A grin was placed on his silly face. I never really talked to Demyx and I barely understood the concept of friendship.

"Friends? I don't even know what that is…"

"Then what do you call Axel and Roxas?"

"Close people to me…?"

"Exactly; your friends! So, what about the two of us? We are, aren't we?"

"Not really, then,"

"That was harsh, Vexy…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But, it has a nice ring to it…"

"Shush up, you. But, Demyx… do you happen to know what a day-off is? It says we have one on that paper,"

"Whoah, a day-off? We haven't had one in ages! Basically, it's a day without any missions and we can do whatever we want!" Demyx was obviously overjoyed at the news, but I certainly wasn't.

"No missions? What are we supposed to do then?"

"Whatever you want to do!"

"Hn…"

"I'm going to play my sitar all day," Doesn't he do that anyways? "Ja na, Vexy-chan!" Demyx sure is asking for a death threat; calling me Vexy-_chan_. Sigh… but really, for a day, I had it all to myself. Well, not exactly. I was almost never alone that day. It wasn't long before Saïx came back.

"Lord Xemnas has summoned you, Vexana," He merely said; grabbing my arm with a tight squeeze and forcing me through a dark corridor without another word. Thanks for the warning? Xemnas… what could he possibly want with me? Maybe for how I treat Saïx. Whatever, I'll just zone out if it's just a silly lecture. What he says goes in one of my ears and out the other. We appeared on top of the Castle to see the silver-haired leader of our organization.

"Xemnas. Here you are," Saïx said as though I was an item being sold to another person. For that, I shot a heavy glare at him, even though it didn't faze him in the least bit. And with no other words, Saïx left me alone with my superior.

"It's been quite a while since we've met alone, Vexana," He said in a superior manner. Xemnas had his back to me; staring very pensively at the sky. Almost silently and curiously, I walked over to him, only to see a gigantic heart-shaped moon in the black night sky.

"It has been a long time, I guess…" I replied with an awkward, quiet tone in my voice; why was I here? I kept wondering to myself.

"Take a look at our skies, Vexana. Do you see our new moon?" No shit I can…

"Yeah, I can,"

"Kingdom Hearts… the heart of ALL hearts has come to dance in our skies," What the hell was he talking about? He was obviously using a strange personification method to make himself sound more fancy…

"Kingdom Hearts… sir?"

"This is what we've been waiting for, all along. You and Roxas have pulled your weight around here very nicely," Xemnas looked down at me; a somewhat wicked look in his eyes and in that devious smile. "Keep up your work and in the end, a heart in return will be your reward." He was so… so… wrong. A heart shall never come for me. I never understood what he said back then, but everything takes discovery, I guess.

"Yes, sir," I looked back at the heart-shaped, ghastly moon. Deep in my mind, I could hear so many lost hearts' voices. My fingers that dangled at my side began to curl up into the palm of my hand; I hated hearing all this. It was torture; some were screaming, others cried for help; and the rest were begging for freedom. These were hearts that I collected? At that moment, I was beginning to become suspicious of the Organization. Something wasn't fitting, like a missing puzzle piece.

"Vexana, can you hear the Heart's euphoria?" Xemnas asked a moment later.

"Euphoria?" It wasn't like I would tell him the truth; I could definitely hear something else… "Not at all, sir." I almost choked saying that I couldn't hear anything.

"You just might be a little too young to hear it. But, no matter, you'll hear it soon enough when there are more hearts," This guy was living in a fantasy! There was no euphoria! There were only cries for help and whatnot; and I only helped cause that pain and suffering! "That is all, Vexana. You may leave now."

"Yes, sir," I nodded my head, summoned a dark corridor, and walked through the swirling colours of purple, blue, and black.

When Axel gets back from Castle Oblivion, I knew that I had to go and talk to him. He would at least know something, right?


	9. Chapter 9: Yami to Shiro

**Minna-san, konnichiwa~  
What's up? I'm sorry I haven't been updating all that much!  
I'm so busy... I have a lot of studying for finals to do,  
And homework, and classes to prepare for and REVIEW CLASSES.  
This summer, I'll be updating much more frequently.  
Cuz 10th grade, if this series isn't done,  
You won't be getting updates as much.  
It'll be even worse than now! (Believe me on this one).**

**But, I'm here now and I have an update.  
You'll love this chapter. Hello, Riku 3**

**Thank you to ScarletBloodWolf for your review.  
Please review, everyone, in the mean time!  
They keep me and this book going! :)**

**I own nobody but Vexy.

* * *

Destiny's Path**_  
Chapter Nine: Yami to Shiro  
(Dark to White)_

A few days went by after that when it suddenly hit me. Axel has been in Castle Oblivion for a _really_ long time. A white back, he said he had a big mission over there. He kept it short with Roxas, but spilled some more details to me. Why? Because he probably trusts me a bit more and knows I wouldn't over react to anything that he says. Unlike Roxas, I know how to keep my cool.

_~Flashback~_

"It's hard to believe you're leaving now," I told him; he had invited me into his room for a bit of a chat. I leaned against the door with my arms crossed at my chest while Axel stared outside into the black, bleak oblivion of a world. "What'll you do there, anyway?"

"There's just this person we discovered and we're planning on leading him into Castle Oblivion," A low sigh escaped his mouth and his shoulders slouched the slightest bit.

"Who is he…?" Axel shook his head twice.

"Can't say who exactly; that's confidential. But… there's a chance that we could die over there,"

"What; is he strong?"

"Vexana, he has a Keyblade,"

"A Keyblade…?"

"And he looks an awful like Roxas," For a split second I questioned if Roxas had a connection with this unknown outsider. Perhaps they did…

"Probably just a coincidence. Anyway, it's getting late; I'll leave you be," I turned to leave when Axel halted me with another small piece of information.

"Among the Organization, there's been a few traitors, Vexana. That's why half the Organization is going,"

"Axel, don't tell me, you're -"

"-I've been assigned to get rid of them. In a way, this Roxas-look-alike is just a helping hand to us. He's gonna help us get rid of them,"

"So, in a matter of time, we'll lose most of us. Who's going?"

"Vexen, Marluxia, Lexaeus, Larxene, Zexion, and myself,"

"Well, then; I hated most of them, anyway, so goodbye to the traitors. They were no good, either,"

"Vexana, those are our comrades; this is serious,"

"I know, and I am being serious,"

"The look-alike cannot find out that we're using him while we're in the castle, too,"

"Axel, you're peeking interest within me about this boy. Maybe I should tag along with you and meet this guy,"

"No, Vexana, the Organization needs its other Keyblade wielder,"

"Not like I would get myself killed,"

"Vexy, it's risky; even I could…"

"Then why'd you accept the order?"

"I have to; an order's an order," I rolled my eyes and exited his room. But, just before I left, I stopped outside his doorway.

"Axel, promise me… you won't die," My cheek rested against my shoulder as my left eye gazed blankly at my best friend. His lips curled into a soft smile as he walked over to me and put his hand on my right shoulder.

"It's a promise!"

_~End Flashback~_

It's been at least a month or so since he's been gone, and I can't help but worry (actually, since I was unconscious for so long, it's been way more than a month…). I hate this. I have to know where he is and what happened to him. I just hate not knowing anything.

The night Axel left, as well, I couldn't even sleep a peep. My body tossed and turned so roughly that my bed sheets flew off my bed. When I dreamed, my mind just thought of the worse; I woke up with a thick layer of sweat all over my body. But Axel wasn't the only thing reigning my unconsciousness. That girl was showing up. She was with a couple friends, too. They were on… an island together. But, while I dreamt - which was odd enough - all I witnessed was the island being absorbed and swallowed by an intense darkness. The girl was being burned by it and I could hear, even feel the way it pulled her into it and all she could do for resisting was scream. Moving was out of the question. And when I woke up, I found myself to be having a screaming fit. Every night that Axel was gone, that dream became my vision behind my eyes as I was sleeping. The fact that she was so helpless and I could feel it all brushing against my skin put me into a faze. I think people began to notice that something was wrong, too. I did the absolute minimum on missions and I couldn't help but avoid all Heartless as I possibly could. I just couldn't… no energy flowed in my veins. I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't in… dire fear of that particular nightmare. There was nothing that could make me afraid; except that one thing. There was just this nagging feeling that I somehow… maybe… before, that girl was me and that dream was a memory. Could that… be true?

Day 115. This mission is something that I could never forget. Can't believe that I didn't want to go on it. If Saïx didn't force me on it, I'm positive that I'd either still be in the Organization or already eliminated. But, what can I say; it happened. End of story.

My assignment (that was actually sent by myself) was to eliminate a man who's been impersonating as one of us. I didn't even know that someone else has been wearing one of our coats (wonder where he got the cloak?).

"Head to Beast's Castle and _get rid of him_," Saïx said. I rolled my eyes with a sigh and walked through the dark corridor. I reappeared in the wide open passageway just outside the courtyard.

"Where are you, imposter…" I looked around me; almost willing to deal with Saïx's crap than fight some guy. There's no way I'd be able to kill him or something; my power was kind of flipping from lack of energy. But, I didn't have the time to think because my opponent showed up behind me and _almost_ slashed his weapon across my back. In an instant, I jumped back and summoned Kuro-Reiki.

"Why, hello, there," I greeted; pulling my hood down. "I take it, we must fight?" This guy was tall, built (I could tell, even through the cloak), and hid his face behind his hood. He said no words; just spoke through his actions. He lunged toward me and slashed his blade at me. With the same speed, I dodged every move before jumping up and counter-attacking. "Mystery" skidded backwards as I followed and landed a hit on him. He fell on his back without a noise from his lips and I laid my Keyblade in a stiff position in front of his face. Guess I wasn't as weak as I thought; for now, anyway.

"Tell me one thing," I said with a rough voice and dark eyes; the deep, dark bags under my eyes illuminated under the crystal moonlight. "Why are you dressed as one of us?" He didn't answer; just sat up and with blinding speeds; I was the one who flew back on my back; hitting my head against the steel bars. How did I not see that attack…? A stray line of blood dropped down from my lips. Groans escaped my mouth as I tried sitting up. He walked over to me; his Keyblade in hand. No way in Hell was I about to give up; this is personal. My body naturally jumped up and I began my Kuro-Reiki into his Keyblade. He blocked my moves with expertise, and when he tried to fight back with a counter, I managed to block all them, too. After a few rounds of countless amounts of attacks, I jumped back as far as I could; huffs escaping my lips. My body was unfortunately reaching its limit. Even when I tried to force my body to move, it couldn't take anymore. Even when I tried to force my body to move, it couldn't take anymore. I literally collapsed into my stomach; out of breath and out of energy. This weird… sensation of lack of energy was aggravating. "Move, damn it!" I yelled in my head; however useless. The man's hood fell to his shoulders and his Keyblade disappeared. A fluff of blue, silvery hair fell to his mid-back and a black blindfold covered the colours of his eyes. I could hear his feet hit the ground; coming closer to where I lay. When he got to my body, he knelt beside me, took my body in his arms, and lifted the blindfold where his right eye was. As his cold blue eye observed me, it suddenly went wide and his grup on me loosened quite a bit.

"You're…!" He said in surprise (and a bit dramatically).

"What about me?" I growled through what little energy I had. "Let me go!"

"I can't do that," He lightly brushed the strands of hair on my face. "I've been looking for you for so long."

"Great, I have a stalker, now let me go before I kill you!"

"You really don't remember me, do you?" He sighed lightly and forced a small chuckle. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What, am I supposed to know a stranger?" I was being stubborn cuz I was still hung up on losing. "Get on the ground and gravel! You're my enemy!"

"I'm not your enemy, Aaven," My eyes widened the moment he said that name. He was the second person to call me by that atrocious name. And with that, my mind thought of the recurring nightmare; that was her name. My body twitched as I forced myself to get out of his grip on me and (due to no energy) fall on my knees. My hands cradled both sides of my head as those images of the nightmare and Aaven flashed through my mind.

"DON'T call me that name!" I yelled; a throbbing pain pulsing through my head. I cursed him that moment for being stupid and saying that. But, it's not like I could keep that curse…

"Then… what should I call you?" His voice was soft as he got in front of me and placed his gloved hand on my cheek. That moment was just… wrong, but for some reason, I was feeling whole the moment his hand touched my cheek. And for the first time, there was a warmth in my veins, and I could've sworn I felt this light… beat in my chest. I was so curious, but I couldn't be seen like this, so out of fear, I slapped his hand away. My eyes couldn't even meet his. The sensation, instinct or feeling; my body tingled with it and I didn't like it (at first). The moment we didn't touch, the feeling of being whole disintegrated in a flash and I went back to being nothing again.

"V-Vexana… is just fine," I had no idea what to do at that moment. Do I run? Stay? All I knew was that he's a whole hell of a lot stronger than I was.

"It's interesting how the letters in your name became Vexana…" He muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

"And you, tell me your name," I had to know; it was for me and not the Organization. His lips parted in hesitance and he looked like he had to think about exchanging his name. "I told you mine, now tell me yours."

"…I'm Riku," On shaky feet, I stood up and put my arm across my chest; gripping my other arm. I just noticed that I had quite a wound on my stomach. A sigh escaped my lips, and just as I was about to heal myself with a Cure spell, Riku already had the wound closed with a Hi-Potion.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," It was time to go "graveling" back to Saïx and tell him that I aborted the mission. I turned my back on him and summoned a dark corridor.

"Vexana," Riku's tone instantly went from soft to serious in a matter of seconds. "Leave those guys as quickly as possible. Trust me, those guys are bad news."

"…I know." I simply replied; glancing over at him with almost _sad_ eyes. Just before I left, Riku came up behind me and lightly laid his soft lips on my cheek. A kiss; I think it was. The area where he kissed me instantly flared up. Hello, sensation, again.

"W-what was THAT for?" I yelled; touching my cheek.

"For many reasons," He smiled lightly and delicately. "But, it's a promise from me."

"A promise?"

"Yeah… to find a way back to you," Every time Riku spoke and acted all sophisticated, I rolled my eyes; he sounded silly.

"Gee, Riku, I never took you for the cheesy one!" I responded in a voice that was not mine, but some other girl's (at the time, I had no idea who it belonged to, but now it seemed kind of obvious). And with that, I turned on my heel and ran through the dark corridor; remembering the light beating in chest. And even though Saïx was going to murder me, I was going to smile.


	10. Chapter 10: Near

Hello, guys. =]  
I just finished my English final. Super easy... so I was in the mood to write, I guess.  
How are you guys?

I'm sad... I thought people would be reviewing day after day for that last chapter.  
I worked really hard on it to get it out,  
And no reviews? What the hell?  
How do I know if anyone is reading and enjoying if no one is reviewing and telling me?  
So before the next chapter comes out, I want **_five_** reviews.  
It seriously is not that hard to do.  
The next chapter is super interesting, too. You'll want to read it. ;D  
So for the sake of goodness, **REVIEW.**

Thank youuu~ ;]

I own nothing but Vexy.

**_

* * *

Destiny's Path_**  
Chapter Ten: Near

I returned to the Castle and I just couldn't get my mind off of Riku. What was up with him? He seemed to be interested in me, but I couldn't see why. I was just some girl he just met. What about me was attracting me to him, though? And whenever he touched me, what was that feeling; that beating in my chest? It was almost like I was being connected with something with Riku. How corny; that's not my crowd.

When I appeared back at the Castle through the Dark Corridor, Saïx was right there waiting for me. I walked right past him (more like limped); not in the mood to speak a word with him. He wasn't worth losing energy over.

"How did the mission go?" He asked. I didn't stop to speak a word in his direction; I just continued walking away.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Saïx…" was my mere reply; and it was inaudible under my breath. He teleported in front of me and stared me down with his icy yellow eyes; somehow, his eyes were pushing me against the wall. He leaned in way too close to my face; all his features of his face becoming apparent to my eyes.

"You have to report your mission, Vexana," He spit out my name in a voice that would scare the faint-hearted. But, being one without a heart, it didn't faze me all that much. I just didn't like the face how he was this close to me.

"I think I'll report it directly to Lord Xemnas today," I walked around Saïx who was clearly becoming impatient but had a desire to interrogate me.

"Clever little sneak…" Summoning a dark corridor, my body disappeared before he could have any other opportunity to speak to me. Xemnas was unlike Saïx; since I hadn't truly failed a mission nor disobeyed the Organization, he'd probably let me off with a warning. I could just collect many more hearts, now that I feel more energized.

I appeared on top of the roof where Xemnas always stayed. He was there; staring heavily at the glowing, growing, heart-shaped moon. A ghastly blue glow radiated from the all-mighty Kingdom Hearts.

"It's not very often that you come to me to report a mission, XIV," He said in a calm blank tone; not even turning to face me. I said lightly and forced myself to my knee; bowing my head in respect.

"Well, I'm sure it would be easier to tell you than Saïx right now, Xemnas…-sama…" I replied. For some reason my language around Xemnas was careful and respectful. Probably because he's more of my leader than anyone in the Organization is or that I know he could kill me at any moment with a glance.

"Elaborate, Vexana," His interest had been peaked…

"I… located the man who wore our coat, sir… I fought him, but even I could not stand up to him," There was something inside me that said, _Don't tell him any details about what you really know about Riku!_

"Is that so…" Inside his voice, there was a quiver of irritation. His fingers curled into an incomplete fist and twitched lightly at his sides. "Tell me; did you find out anything about this man?"

"He carried a colder-coloured sword," I hesitated telling him even that much. I had no idea what to say after that. "His… fighting style… is that of a skilled swordsman."

"Hm…" He lowered his head slightly; gazing to the bleak world beneath his non-existence. He turned his body over to me; his dangerous orange eyes were cold and were obviously very bothered; angry. "I won't allow you to fail once more. _**Don't**_ let me catch another failure from you again, Vexana. Do you understand?"

"Wa…wakarimashita, Xemnas-sama," I stood up bowing my head; somewhat fearful of his presence now, and disappeared to another room; the Grey Area to be exact. Roxas was sitting alone on the white couch to the left.

"Hey, Roxas," I said; walking over to him and jumping over the couch to sit next to my best friend.

"Hey, Vexy," His tone was a bit on the sadder side and he didn't even look at me to acknowledge me. Something's up.

"What's wrong?"

"Axel hasn't show up in so long…"

"I'm sure he's coming back soon,"

"But, I heard from other people that everyone at Castle Oblivion… is… gone…"

"What…?" But Axel promised me he wouldn't disappear on me… could that really be true?

"I'm worried, Vexy! What if that really happened?"

"Roxas, Axel is strong. There's no way in Hell he would die in place like that,"

"I can't help to think of the what-ifs…"

"I know, man. He'll come back soon and we all can go back to our lives,"

"You think so?"

"I know so. Hey, let's get out of here; grab some sea-salt ice cream. It's on me," A tiny smile reached my lips when I saw Roxas smile, too.

"Yeah, let's go." Roxas and I disappeared through the dark corridor and sat on top of the Twilight Town Clock Tower; ice cream bars in hand. I forgot about doing this; just sitting there brought back memories from when Axel was here. I couldn't help but sense some remorse in my rather hollow body.

"Akuseru… anta wa doko na no…" (Axel, where are you?) I whispered to myself; allowing blue drops of sea-salt ice cream to drip off the popsicle stick.

"Hey, Vexana, it's melting," Roxas snapped me out of my trance with a surprisingly quiet voice. "Don't waste it."

"Eh? Oh, sorry," My tongue easily licked the wet contents of the delicious ice cream. Yum. "Thanks."

"Vexy, look at my popsicle stick," I glanced over curiously at what Roxas held in his hand. In kanji, the popsicle stick read, "shousha" (winner).

"Shou…sha?" I cocked my head to the side; blinking my eyes. Never before had I seen a stick say winner.

"What's it supposed to mean, Vexy?"

"I think the ice cream shop said a winner stick meant a free sea-salt ice cream,"

"This is perfect! I can give this to Axel when he comes back!" Roxas jumped up with a big grin on his face. "Thanks for today, Vexana. I owe you big time!" Roxas left me sitting there alone; the setting sun's dying rays splashing across my pale cheeks. As I sat there for several minutes, just counting the seconds passing by, I was nibbling on the remains of my favorite iced dessert. My popsicle stick, now that it was bare, read the hiragana letters for "winner."

"Atashi mo ka…?" (Me too, huh?) A sigh escaped as I leaned back; my back hitting the textures of the clock tower. My sapphire blue eyes looked up at the warm-coloured sky as my body relaxed slightly; my guard slowly dropping.

"Omoi daseba haruka Haruka…" I began to sang to myself; my eyes slipping closed and I whispered the rest of the song. "Mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta,kirei na aozora no shita de; bokura wa sugoshi dake obieteita…"

A perfect end to a more-or-less perfect day.


End file.
